One Shot
by wearebulletproof
Summary: They received a video in the mail from Mikado and Kida that teamed up with the same gang that "kidnapped" Kida. But instead of wanting money, they wanted Shizuo's life. Who was kidnapped? What will the gang leader do to save his gang-member's life? ShiZaya later on. Full Summer in first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: In the dark corners of Japan, there were thousands of gangs competing against one another; making enemies and rarely making allies. Secret agents were involved in the most dangerous gangs, betraying their gang-members and putting them into jail. Amongst the gangs, stood Durarara. Durarara is a very skilled gang with few but talent gang-members. Shizuo; the leader and a master of weaponry and fighting. Aoba; has a quick mind and sharp instincts. Shinra; has a sharp mind that can solve problems fast and a medic in case someone gets injured. Izaya; fierce and headstrong, the "Seducer" of the gang since he gets his way into the most toughest men out there and find out their secrets. Mikado; may seem young but is a master of Kung Fu and Karate, learning Tai Kwon Do and Mixed Martial Arts. They were an ideal gang, feared and respected.**

**Mikado and Shizuo were dating, unaware of the pain Shizuo put Izaya through. While the couple were lovely dovey to each other, Izaya was the third wheel and secretly-yet madly and utterly-and hopelessly in love with the gang leader. **

**Suddenly, Kida disappears and the gang was in frantic. They receive a video of Kida being beaten by their most hated enemy, who demands 10 thousand dollars in order for them to free Shizuo's most prized friend. After Shizuo searches high and low, he came up with the money at the end of the week, with the help of Mikado's friends. After a fight between Izaya and the leader, Shizuo realizes that he hasn't spend a lot of time with his gang-members and goes to apologize. But he was too late. They received a video in the mail from Mikado and Kida that teamed up with the same gang that "kidnapped" Kida. But instead of wanting money, they wanted Shizuo's life. Who was kidnapped? What will the gang leader do to save his gang-member's life?**

**Disclaimer: bleh bleh bleh. you all know i don't own shizaya or durarara. if did, fuck that shit, I'd make it into a yaoi show and make shizaya REAL**

* * *

**Chapter One: Mind Games**

Izaya raised his eyes and glanced up at their gang-leader, twirling a knife around his fingers. Their leader had been freaking out for hours because of Kida's disappearance. Everyone was trying to calm him down, to sit him down and make him take a breather. Yes, it was frantic moment but freaking out wouldn't solve anything.

'Course, Izaya was quiet when the news spread to him. He didn't know how to process the news, since he was very close to Kida. Although Kida was the member of the group that didn't do much, Izaya supported him fully. When he found out Kida went missing, he couldn't help but feel angry. He felt pure rage. He knew what happened to Kida, knowing Kida was too dumb to run away because he couldn't defend himself. He was surely kidnapped. That was the only option running through Izaya's fogged mind.

"You all need to silence." Izaya snarled and suddenly, the whole room fell silent. Each member went still as a cement statue, staring at the said person with wide-eyes. Izaya twirled the knife around his fingers and threw it at the wall, hitting a piece of paper tapped to the tacky wallpaper. Shizuo looked at the poster the knife hit and took the knife out, his dark eyes scanning the pictures on it.

"You think...the B2st did it?" He said slowly and glanced at Izaya, who was sending daggers to everything that moved.

"Of course." Izaya said flatly as he shoved himself off of the desk, his feet making a soft thud sound."Who else would do it? They completely hate us. We hate them. Kida's one of the..._weakest_ members in the gang." Izaya croaked out, his voice a bit shaky. Shinra frowned and hesitantly put his hand on Izaya's shoulder.

"I agree with Izaya." He said and looked at Shizuo. "Kida is very close to Izaya. I think they would think it'd be a perfect target."

"But," Mikado said, laying out a map as his eyes scanned the locations and roads. "They would obviously demand something in return if we want Kida back."

"Guys!" Aoba shouted as he ran into the room, holding a small package in his hand. "We got a package! It's from B2st!" Izaya's eyes widened and he snatched the package from Aoba's hands, tearing it quickly open and took out a disk.

"A disk?" Mikado said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. Shizuo walked over behind Mikado and held him in his arms from behind.

"It must have something on it. Izaya, put it in my laptop." He said. Izaya nodded, ignoring the urge to tear Mikado away from Shizuo, and put the disk into the high-tech laptop. Opening Windows Media Player, he let the video play. Izaya's eyes darkened as he noticed a small, dark and poorly lit room with Kida tied up to a chair. He stared intensely as he watched the video.

"Oh no...You were right, Izaya..." Mikado said softly and tears came into his eyes. Shizuo exclaimed a bit and hugged his boyfriend tightly. Izaya put his hand on the desk and leaned forward a bit, watching two men come into the view and grab Kida by the hair and yank his head up. Kida was obviously beaten heavily; there were finger-like, purple bruises around his neck, and blood coming down from the corner from his lips. A dark bruise laid under his eye and he looked dirty, exhausted, and pitiful. Shinra's eyes studied Izaya's intense expression, watching the anger spread through the older. He turned his head and glanced at Shizuo with a worried expression. Shizuo rolled his head back and let go of Mikado, rubbing the back of his neck. Izaya growled as one of the men held up a sign that said 10,000,000 dollars on it and put it around Kida's neck. He slammed the laptop shut and stormed off.

"Izaya!" Shinra exclaimed and got up, quickly going after Izaya. "Izaya!" He shouted and turned the boy around, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry..." He murmured against the others hair. Izaya's body weakened and the anger suddenly vanished. Tears pooled into his eyes and he clung to the younger, crying into his shoulder. Shinra's frown deepened and he held Izaya tighter to him. Aoba, Shizuo, and Mikado jogged out to where they were.

"Is he okay...?" Mikado asked softly and Shinra shook his head no. Izaya buried his face into Shinra's shoulder, not wanting anyone to see his crying expression. Shizuo rubbed Izaya's back and sighed deeply, glancing up at Aoba.

"Aoba, let's go figure out a plan. We need to save Kida immediately." He said. Aoba nodded and kissed Izaya's head before following their leader into the living-room. Mikado sighed and looked at Izaya hesitantly, backing up into his room. He turned around and shut the door silently behind him, his eyes staring at his ringing cellphone. Slowly, he walked up to it and picked up the phone, pressing it to his ear.

"Hello...?" He weakly spoke.

_"Is it done? Did they receive the package?"_

"Dongwoon..." Mikado said softly. He was the leader of B2st, the one who thought of the plan Mikado and his 'friend' knew about.

_"Answer my question!"_

"Yes, it's been done, sir! They received the package. Izaya seems the most damaged."

_"That's good. Izaya seems effected the most, eh? Well, good. He's Durarara's most valuable gang-member. Slowly, we'll crack him. He's our next target, okay?"_

"Target?" Mikado exclaimed a little, his eyes widening. "What do you mean?! I thought you'd stop after exploiding me and-"

_"Enough, Mikado. There's been a change of plans."_

"What do you mean?! What's going on now?!"

_"Kida will keep you updated. Make sure you're alone when you two meet. None of us want the others to know what's going on. You got it?"_

"Did Kida come up with a new plan?!"

_"Yeah, he did. And I guess Izaya is his target. He didn't say why, though." _

Mikado sighed deeply. "Fine. I'll meet with Kida later tonight when everyone is asleep. Guess I have a lot of information to receive, right?"

_"That's right, Mikado. Good luck."_

Mikado stared at his phone with a sigh, hanging it up and threw it to his bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

_"Not Izaya...Please, Kida...spare him." _Mikado thought to himself and tightly closed his eyes. However, Mikado was unaware of a being outside of his door, who listened to every word exchanged from Mikado and Dongwoon. Shinra leaned against the wall next to Mikado's door, his eyes wide. Quickly checking if Mikado was coming, Shinra quickly darted down the hall.

_"I need to tell Shizuo!" _He thought and ran into the living-room.

"Shizuo! There's something you need to know!" He shouted and they all looked up at him. "I was spying on Mikado!"

"Shinra, you know he hates it when you do that." Aoba said with an annoyed sigh, opening a red marker and began crossing something out on a map.

"But don't you think he's been suspicious?!" Shinra exclaimed and Izaya raised his eyes and looked at Shinra. "He didn't react that much when he saw the video!"

"What are you trying to say?!" Shizuo shouted as he slammed his hands on to the desk, glaring at Shinra. "That he doesn't care?!"

"YES!" Shinra yelled and Aoba stared at him with wide-eyes. "I heard him on the phone just now! He was talking to Dongwoon!"

"What?!" Izaya said and got to his feet. "That's impossible! Why would he be talking to Dongwoon?!"

"They were talking about a plan! It involved..." He glanced at Izaya before looking at Shizuo. "Kida and Mikado. This is a set-up! Mikado and Kida are working for B2st!"

"You're lying!" Shizuo growled, glaring harder at Shinra. "You dare frame my boyfriend, you fool?! In a time like this?!"

"I'm not framing anyone!" Shinra quickly defended, holding his arms out. "I swear I'm telling the truth!" Aoba glanced at Izaya, who was silently studying Shinra.

"You better shut the fuck up or you'll be kicked out of the gang, Shinra! Do _not_ accuse Mikado of being on our enemy!" Shizuo warned and Shinra fell silent with a deep sigh.

"Now, I got a plan but it's not going to be a very good one." Aoba said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I called my rich friend and he is willing to give up 990,000 dollars. But he won't give us the rest."

"So, what are we going to do?" Izaya asked, glancing up at Aoba. "Rob a bank?"

"I think that's the only option we have." Shizuo sighed deeply, running a hand over his hair. "That's all we can do to get the extra 10 thousand." He said. Izaya nodded and looked at the ground.

"If robbing a bank is they only option we have, then I guess we have to take it. The FBI won't like us but it's not like we have any other choice." He said.

"Can't we just contact the FBI? Wouldn't that be easier?" Shinra said and they all stared at him.

"You kidding? The FBI won't just arrest them, they'll arrest us, too." Shizuo said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, what if we get busted robbing a bank?!" Shinra exclaimed. Izaya sighed deeply.

"He has a point. The FBI is good, they'll bust us before we even get out of the bank." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Then what should we do, then?" Mikado asked as he walked into the room. Shizuo sent Shinra a warning glare as he held his boyfriend in his arms. Aoba walked over to Izaya, pulling Shinra over with him, as Mikado began planning with Shizuo.

"Izaya, do you believe what Shinra said?" Aoba whispered and Izaya glanced at Shinra. Shinra stared into Izaya's eyes with his own pleading ones. Izaya continued to stare at him, his eyes searching Shinra's. He knew when someone was lying, even if they looked believable and even if they looked you dead in the eye. Izaya was a pro at telling if someone was lying or telling the truth, which was another key reason why he was a valuable member of the group.

"It's strange." Izaya murmured and Aoba blinked, looking at him. "It's easy for me to tell if someone's lying. They either avoid eye-contact, fidget, stumble upon words, or say random stuff."

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Shinra asked, bewildered. Izaya shook his head no. "Y-You're not?!"

"No, I'm saying you're telling the truth Shinra. You looked me dead in the eye for more than a few moments, most people would look away after a few seconds. Your breathing was steady, you weren't fidgeting, and you looked shaken up." He said. Aoba's eyes widened and he slowly glanced behind him to look at Mikado.

"So...what you said about Kida and Mikado...was true?" He said slowly and Shinra nodded.

"Kida and Mikado are secret members of B2st. They've been playing mind games with us. I can't believe this." Izaya said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"We have to tell Shizuo!" Aoba said and Izaya nodded.

"Guys!" Shizuo said and they all looked up. "Get packed up. Mikado's got a brilliant plan. We're robbing the bank but we're sending in decoys."

"Decoys? What do you mean?" Aoba said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Mikado contacted 4 of his friend that will rob the bank for us. While we wait in a UPS van so no one will suspect us and place a decoy white van in a different spot. They'll run to us, give us the bags of money and we'll exchange them with empty bags. They'll drive the decoy white van some place far enough and we'll escape." Shizuo explained.

"Great plan!" Shinra said, clapping his hands. "Guess we need to get ready?"

"Nope." Mikado said with a smile. "My friends were workers that worked at UPS store and they each have the uniforms that we can change into."

"Are we meeting them somewhere?" Shinra asked and Shizuo shook his head no.

"They're meeting us here with the UPS truck. We'll exchange trucks, since we have a white van, and we'll change into the uniforms. They'll get to the bank before us because if we arrive at the same time, they'll suspect things." He explained.

"Ah. When are they arriving here?" Izaya asked and they all turned when there was a knock on the door. "I guess they're here now?" Shizuo nodded with a smile, walking to the door and let each of Mikado's friends in. Each one of them tossed uniforms to the gang-members. Izaya caught the uniform and went into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror after he got done changing.

_"How do I tell Shizuo at Kida, our best friend, and Mikado, Shizuo's boyfriend, are playing games with us...?" _Izaya thought and ran his fingers through his hair. _"Guess I'll have to tell him face to face...But things won't end pretty."_

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

**author's note:**_ I'm so sorry if this update really sucked...I didn't really know how to start this but I do know how to start the others! So I promise that the other chapters will be better!_


	2. Questions

**Disclaimer: ... i do not own shizaya or durarara. but i do own this story. paws off.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Was it my decision to make? Or was it someone different? I couldn't decide. I was afraid. I was afraid of the outcome and how he would react when I told him the truth. I know he won't believe me. We're talking about his beloved boyfriend and close friend. He'll demand proof, he'll demand reasons why I think like this. He'll shun me out and get angry. I know he will. 'Cause what's stopping him? Exactly. ...Nothing.

But then again, I wouldn't blame him for getting defensive and angry. Mikado, whom he trusts and dearly loves, and Kida, who he considers a brother, would betray him. I know it's going to happen, but no one would want it to happen in the first place. You would trust someone, and expect them to hold your trust in their heart and not take it for granted. You'd never expect an event like this to happen until it slaps you in the face. So, yes, Shizuo is in denial about the truth. Maybe he already knows what the truth is behind the matter. Maybe he pushed the thought aside, thinking _No. No possible way they'd do this to not only me, but everyone else_. But then again, he shouldn't push the truth away and replace it with denial. It ends bad.

Disaster. This whole thing is going to end in disaster.

With Kida being on our enemy's side, there's only one slight mystery left. Mikado. Will he spill the beans when we confront B2ST? Or will something happen to Mikado to mask the truth and cause even more chaos amongst us?

Everything was in place. Mikado's friends came and delivered us the uniforms, just like Mikado had said. Aoba's rich friend arrived 15 minutes later, giving us the 990, 000 dollars he promised. The UPS trucks were in place and we were ready to go. Shizuo kept asking me if I was alright but I couldn't tell him the truth. I didn't want to. I wanted to wait until everything calmed down. Only bad thing is, he'll flip for not telling me earlier. However, the thing I'm worried about the most is him not believing me.

The road was slightly bumpy as he continued to drive down the thruway. The bank Mikado wanted us to rob was fairly large, but had less security guards in it than the other banks nearby.

"Let's park right here." Aoba said, pointing to a curb just a block from the bank. Shizuo nodded and pulled over. I could see the bank just down the road and gulped. I wasn't scared. I wasn't nervous. I wasn't worried that the plan wouldn't work. I was just...anxious. When Shizuo finds out, he will either believe me or not. When he does believe me, he'll not only be crushed but he'll be depressed. When he doesn't believe me, he'll scorn me and call me a liar. Either way, the result isn't pleasant.

"Look, I see the van already." Shinra pointed out and we saw the large white van pull up to the bank. "Cops will think this is going to be an easy run." He said with a soft chuckle.

"They won't know what's coming." Shizuo said with a grin. I looked at him.

_Neither do you..._

Mikado's cellphone rang and I watched him with cautious eyes as he talked on the phone. Must be one of his friends in the van.

"They say they want us to park behind the bank. The streets are busy, so people will notice them dropping the bags off here." Mikado said. Shizuo nodded.

"That's true." He said and started the truck, driving through the slow traffic before pulling up behind the bank. The parking lot was empty. I scanned around the building tops to see if I could spot any cameras.

"There's cameras." I said, pointing to two of them. Shizuo cursed a little. "Don't worry. Cameras always have a blink side. They can not look below or behind. There's a camera on the poll that angles towards the parking lot. The other camera is on the building, aiming at the doors. So we have to hid the truck behind the camera on the poll. Neither of the cameras will see us. One of us will have to go in there and act like they are delivering a package. But when they give us the money, we'll exchange the dufflebags-two that we put in the box and they'll be empty-for the two dufflebags full of the money."

"Wow." Mikado said and turned to me, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Not only are you a seducer, you're a plan worker!" I smiled in triumph and leaned back.

"That's one hell of a plan. Call your friend, babe." Shizuo said and I winced slightly as he called Mikado that. My heart dropped and I shifted bit. "Tell him Izaya's plan. Now, who is going to go in there and collect the money?"

"I will. Since it's my plan. My friend used to work at the bank and he know where the cameras can't hit. Tell them to meet me in the room with a door that has a red strip on it. It's a storage room. No cameras in there or around it." I said and Mikado nodded as he dialed his friend's number. Shizuo pulled out of the parking lot and pretended to drive away before he pulled on to the grass, behind the poll. I got up and began to stretch. Then, grabbing a large box and put the empty dufflebags in it. I climbed out of the van and blinked when Shizuo opened the door.

"Hey," He said and I turned to look at him. He walked over to me and stood very close. I shifted and gulped a little before raising my eyes to meet his. "...Just don't get hurt, okay? You're very special to me, Izaya. It's the last thing I need..." I watched as Shizuo unconsciously reached up to stroke my left cheek. I blushed and he smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"N-Nae." I stuttered with a nod. "I'll try not to." Shizuo smiled his naturally gummy smile before he let me walk off. I let out a breathe as I casually walked to the door and rang the bell.

_"Who is it?"_ A voice said through the speaker on the right side of the door. I pressed the button and spoke through.

"I work for UPS. I was told to bring in a package and put in the storage." I said. There was a brief pause and I knew the male on the other side of the speaker was looking at me through the camera. So I looked up at the camera and gave him my most charming smile.

_"For a gorgeous thing like you? Come right on in."_ I heard the door unlock loudly and I chuckled, winking at the camera. I opened the door and walked in. I saw a large desk surrounded by a glass barrier with two security guards behind the glass. Above them was a set of small TV's that had all of the camera angles on it. One of the guards smirked at me, his eyes scanning my figure. I winked at him and walked up to the glass.

"Can you guide me to the storage area? I haven't been here before." Honest to God, I haven't. But I did know what the door looked like. My friend took me from the main entrance, where everyone walked in. Not from the back, where it's like a freaking maze.

"Sure thing, gorgeous." The guard said and grabbed his card. He walked in front of me and began to lead me to the storage. Around corners, through 3 doors and we finally reached the door with the red strip.

"Thanks. I think I can find my way back." I said and the guard nodded. I gasped a bit, jumping when there was a sudden alarm went off. I looked up, seeing the red lights blinking. "What's going on?" The guard spoke through the walky-talky and a guard responded.

_"Someone's robbing the bank! We have to go there!"_ The other security guard. My eyes flew open. _Too soon! What are they thinking?! My cover could get blown now!_

"We have to go. You have to leave the bank." The guard said and went to take my arm.

"B-But what about the package?!" I exclaimed and took a small step back. "Can't I just quickly drop it off in the room?!" The guard sighed deeply, listening to the sirens. "Quickly!" He swiped the card and the door unlocked. He opened the door for me and I walked in. I put the box down and went to walk out when I purposely tripped and fall over a box. The guard exclaimed and walked over to me. What I didn't intend to do was scrap my elbow, which stung. A lot. I hissed a little as I looked at the broken, bleeding, and slightly dirty skin.

"Oh, shit, are you okay?!" The guard said worriedly, looking at the scab.

"O-Oh, I'm fine!" I said and looked at him. "It's just a scab!" We both looked up when two people ran into the doorway. The guard frowned. Mikado's friends with the filled dufflebags.

"Are you guys the robbers?!" He exclaimed and went to pull out his gun. I acted fast and yelled out a bit as I kicked him in the lower back. The guard whirled around and I got to my feet. "You're helping them?!"

"That's right." I said and kicked the gun out of his hand. The guard growled and we immediately got into a fist fight. I heard the two guys chuckle as they watched. I easily knocked the guard out and we quickly exchanged the dufflebags.

"Mark, pretend to roughly escort Izaya out of the bank through the bank. We need to fool the other security guard there." One of Mikado's friends said. The man, known as Mark, nodded and took me by the arm.

"Play along." He whispered and pretended to drag me. As we reached where the other security guard was, I pretended to struggle.

"L-Let me go!" I screamed out and stumbled a little. The security guard aimed his gun and shot the guard. I gasped, flinching a bit. Mark chuckled.

"Knock out gun. Not a bullet." He said. I looked at him and he let go of my arm. I exited the bank and ran to the UPS truck.

"Good job!" Shizuo said with a smile. I opened the back doors and put the box in it. I looked up at Shizuo, who frowned and his eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!" I turned around and and yelped out as a solid object slammed into the side of my head. I collapsed to the ground and I heard Shizuo yelled out before doors opened. My head pounded and I looked up. My vision was blurring and being all wobbly as the sounds occurring around me became distant and muffled. I watched Aoba tackle the guy-_Mark?!_-with the poll in his hand. Shizuo ran to me and held my head off of the ground.

_"His head is bleeding! Get a towel or something!"_ I couldn't exactly hear his words and everything started to go in slow motion. I heard screaming and I slowly turned my head.

_"B2ST IS HERE! THEY'RE TAKING MIKADO!" _That was Shinra.

_"DO SOMETHING!"_ Shizuo yelled out, pressing his hand to my head. I was as Shinra was knocked to the ground by Doojoon. Dongwoon had a struggling Mikado over his shoulder, hauling Mikado into a dark van.

_"Izaya, stay with me..."_

Why isn't he going to get Mikado...?

I looked up at Shizuo and felt my eyes starting to get heavy. Why is B2ST here...? Did Mikado tell them...? So much questions...My head was pounding.

_"Izaya, keep your eyes open! Please, just stay awake!"_ I heard the last of Shizuo's plea before everything went black.

**to be continued...**

* * *

author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I hope you enjoyed this. Hopefully this update isn't short but it probably is ^^;


	3. Trust Issues

**Disclaimer: for the umpteenth time...i do not own, nor shall i ever, shizaya or durarara. enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trust Issues**

It has been an official 3 days since they encountered B2ST; 3 days since Izaya's been knocked out; 3 days since Mikado has disappeared. Shizuo is in a panic mode. He's blaming himself for the incident. But Shinra and Aoba seem to notice that Shizuo has been panicking more about Izaya's injury. Shizuo fears the worst; that Izaya won't wake up. Izaya was hit on the head pretty hard and it's unusual to be knocked out from a hit like that for 3 days. They already put Izaya in the hospital, the doctors announcing he's got a concussion and needed about 7 stitches to close the gash. Shinra thinks that Shizuo could and possibly have feelings for Izaya but just doesn't know it yet.

The room was dark and poorly lit, due to the fact that it was past midnight and it was storming out; making the lights begin to dim in the large apartment the 4 men share. The rain poured down hard on the window, making it impossible to look out of it, and thunder gently boomed in the dark sky above. The room was gently decorated with a few pictures hanging on the walls, a shelf full of manga books and different genres of movies (most of them comic based like Thor and Iron Man). Next to an occupied bed sat a nightstand with the lamp full on. Right in front of the bed was a flat-screen TV on a stand against the wall, displaying a TV show on the Travel Channel. Ghost Adventures. It was the only thing on that deemed worthy to the man occupying a chair next to the bed.

The man glanced at the unconscious boy on the bed and sighed, gently gripping the remote in his hand. He glanced at the TV and watched it for a few more minutes before he turned the TV off. He set the remote down and got to his feet, walking over to the bedside. He caressed the boy's hair and leaned down.

"Wake up soon...Please." He murmured and kissed his forehead before leaving the room, aiming to get some sleep. Minutes after the male left, the boy on the bed began to shift a little. His hand moved slightly and his eyebrows began to furrow slowly. A pair of red eyes fluttered open and stared at the ceiling before he carefully sat up, touching his head. He let out a breathe and looked around the room. _His_ room. A soft smile crossed his lips and as he went to climb out of the bed, his bedroom door opened. The boy paused, staring at the doorway in shock. The male in the doorway stared back at him before a smile appeared on his face.

"Guys! Come quick! Izaya's awake!" Aoba called out and ran towards him, hugging Izaya tightly. Izaya exclaimed softly and chuckled softly, hugging him back.

"Hello, Aoba." He said. Shinra jogged into the room and smiled, some tears forming in his eyes.

"Oh my god. You're _finally_ awake!" Shinra said and joined in on hugging Izaya. Izaya chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I am. Wait, how long have I been out?!" He exclaimed. They both pulled back and stared at him.

"3 days!" They said in unison. Izaya blinked.

"3 days? Holy crap. How's Shizuo-"

"-Izaya..." A soft, deep voice chimed in and they all looked at the doorway to see a fatigued Shizuo. Aoba smiled and stepped out of the way.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya replied. Shizuo walked over to Izaya, lifting him off of the couch, and held him tightly in his arms. Izaya blinked, feeling Shizuo's firm arms around his waist as Shizuo buried his face into Izaya's neck.

"...Don't you ever do that to me again." Shizuo murmured. Izaya blinked in shock before his eyes softened. He then nodded a little and gently ran his fingers through Shizuo's hair.

"Gomenesai..." He murmured. Shizuo smiled and pulled his head back, gazing into Izaya's eyes.

"Get some rest." He said, caressing Izaya's cheek. Kida and Shinra looked at each other, exchanging grins as they nudged each other.

"But...what exactly happened after I was unconscious?" Izaya said and laid down. Shizuo sighed a little and sat down on the chair.

"Shizuo went on a rampage." Shinra said with a slight smile. "He took the bat from Mark and beat the shit out of him. Mark has been hospitalized since..."

"And B2ST?" Izaya said and they all glanced at each other. "Answer me!" Aoba sighed deeply and walked to Izaya, sitting down on his bed.

"They took Mikado. But me and Shinra are thinking that it was a set up." He said. Izaya glanced at Shizuo, who was staring intensely at them. "But Shizuo refuses to think that."

"Of course I would!" Shizuo said. Shizuo frowned and rubbed his forehead. "He's my boyfriend-"

"_Not_ anymore!" Izata yelled and they all went silent as they stared at Izaya. "Shinra, Aoba...can you guys leave for a minute? I want to talk to Shizuo alone. Shinra, I'll be at the apartment soon."

"Oh, you're not going to stay here for tonight?" Shinra said in slight shock. Izaya shook his head no. Izaya nodded and pulled Aoba out of the room before shutting the door.

"Izaya, don't tell me you're agreeing with them-"

"I am." Izaya said firmly, cutting the elder off and completely forgetting about formalities. Shizuo looked at him, his eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Izaya, this is _not_ what I need! Especially from you!" Shizuo quickly defended. Izaya shook his head as he sighed.

"Shizuo, shut up and listen to me." He ordered. Shizuo's eyes narrowed but he stayed silent. "Have you even bothered to look...? Have you even paid attention to what's going on around you...?"

"...What's that supposed to mean?" He said. Izaya sighed and got out of the bed, walking over to the window and pushing the curtains side.

"You haven't even looked to know that Mikado betrayed you; betrayed _all_ of us." He said.

"He wouldn't do that." Shizuo shook his head. "He wouldn't do that to me. And to you."

"Would he?!" Izaya yelled and turned around. Shizuo jumped slightly from Izaya's yell and blinked in surprise. "Are you seriously that blind?! You think it's a mere coincidence that B2ST took Mikado?!"

"He was putting up a fight!" Shizuo said and got to his feet.

"THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN SCREAMING AND FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE!" Izaya screamed out. Shizuo bit his lip, taking the note that Izaya was quite scary when he's mad. "Yes, Mikado was screaming. But did they even tell Zelo to shut up, like people would_ normally_ do when they kidnap someone?!" Shizuo looked down, biting his lip harder. "Did Mikado even seem truly scared?!"

"...No." He said.

"Exactly!" Izaya said, opening his arms out. "He _wasn't _scared. He _wasn't_ putting up a fight."

Shizuo shook his head, closing his eyes. "Izaya wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't do that. No, he wouldn't. You're wrong-"

"-I love you." Izaya suddenly said and Shizuo paused, his eyes shooting open. Shizuo slowly trailed his eyes up and looked at Shizuo. "I have for a while. And I'm trying to tell you this to protect you. What would you do if you had to find out on your own that your own boyfriend betrayed you?! What would you have done if I knew all along but didn't tell you?!"

"...You're...disgusting..." Shizuo said. Izaya froze a bit and his eyebrows furrowed. "Now I get it...You're making all of this up!"

"What? No, I'm not! I'm not making _anything_ up!"

"Yes, you are!" Shizuo pointed to Izaya, taking a step back. "You want me to give up on Mikado and just drop him like he was nothing so you could have me all to yourself!"

"Shizu-chan, just _listen_ to me-"

"-NO!" Shizuo yelled, making Izaya jump. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick all of these lies about Mikado! _'Oh, he's with B2ST, I swear!' 'He betrayed us all!'_ You know, it's such bullshit!" Izaya frowned, staring at him. "And it pisses me off to know that my most closest friend is trying to pull me and my boyfriend apart! WHAT KIND OF A FRIEND ARE YOU?!"

"Shizu-chan, I-"

"-Nope." Shizuo held up a hand, stopping Izaya from talking. "I caught you in your own little game, Izaya. You're officially out of the gang." He said. Izaya's eyes widening.

"You're kicking me out of the gang?! Shizuo, I'm not lying!" He said, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Shut up, already!" Shizuo boomed. "You are lying! I know you are! You're off the gang. I want your shit out of here. I don't want to see you and your ugly face again or so help me god, you'll be in the hospital. I've had _enough_ of this shit." Shizuo yanked open the door and stormed out. Izaya stood there in silence, tears rolling down his cheeks. He slowly looked down, ignoring the person who walked into the room and slowly approached him.

"Izaya-"

"-Just...stop..." Izaya said and Shinra frowned. "...I-It's fine..." Izaya grabbed his dufflebag and began packing his things. "G-Go tell Aoba..." Shinra furrowed his eyebrows and slowly nodded. He walked out of the room and Izaya sat down on the edge of his bed, burying his face into his hands and cried into them.

* * *

"Good morning." Shizuo said, yawning a little, as he walked into the kitchen. Aoba was sitting at the table, poking at his food idly as Shinra was washing the dishes. They didn't say a word in response to Shizuo.

Shizuo glanced up at them, looking between them, and noticed neither one of them even looked at him. "You guys are silent today..." He said. Aoba sighed and got to his feet, dumping his food out and handing Shinra the dishes. "Shinra." He gently took Shinra by the arm the other yanked away. Shizuo blinked, his eyes widening.

"..There are times where I would jokingly say I'd hate you.." Shinra said and glared at Shinra. "But right now, I'm holding myself back from slamming your damn head in the wall. You're so damn lucky I got the guts not to." Shinra stormed off into his room and slammed the door behind him. Shizuo watched him go and looked up at Aoba.

"Do you seriously not know what you did wrong?" Aoba said as he continued doing the dishes.

"If it's about Izaya-"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Aoba yelled and Shizuo jumped. Aoba turned around, glaring at him. "He's loved you for years, all of the hints of Mikado's betrayal are visible, and you TREATED HIM LIKE SOME PIECE OF TRASH! You kicked him out of the gang, Shizuo! Shinra went to his apartment last night and Izaya was crying _all night_ because of you and your damn stupidity!"

"But he was wrong about Mikado-"

"YOU CAN'T JUST SAY HE'S WRONG WHEN HE'S NOT!" Aoba yelled, throwing the sponge into the sink. "Where's Kida, Shizuo?" Shizuo tensed up and looked away. "Out all of the people here, we never expected Kida to betray us. Izaya was just like you when it happened; in extreme denial until he got one hell of a reality check. Go ahead. Don't believe him and see where it gets you." Shinra returned and sat down, slipping on his shoes.

"Where are you doing...?" Shizuo slowly said.

"To my apartment to comfort my crying friend. I'd appreciate it if you'd back the fuck off." Shinra said and slammed the door behind him. Shizuo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Shinra didn't live far, only down the road. So when things began to settle down, Shizuo would visit both of them. But for now, he'll give them some space.

After only 20 minutes of Shinra being gone, Shizuo's cellphone rang. Shizuo blinked and looked at the caller ID.

"Shinra?" He said as he picked up the phone.

_"The place is trashed!"_ Shinra said and started speaking fast, obviously in a panic mode.

"Whoa, whoa. Shinra, calm down. Speak slower. What happened?" Shizuo looked up when Aoba walked out of his room, and waved him over. Aoba gave him a look and Shizuo rolled his eyes, putting his phone on speaker.

_"G-Gomen...Izaya?! Izaya, are you here?! Oh my god, please tell me you're here!" _There was shuffling and footsteps running up the stairs. Aoba's eyes slightly widened and he walked over to Shizuo.

"What happened, Shinra?" He said.

_"I just arrived here! The place is absolutely trashed! Like a tornado hit or something!"_

"Is Izaya there?" Shizuo asked slowly.

Shinra was silent for a minute. _"He's...I'm in his room right now...It...It looked like there was a struggle..."_

"Is he there or is he not?!"

_"...No...He's not...He's gone, Izaya...He's no where in the house."_

Aoba and Shizuo looked at each other, eyes wide. Shizuo turned his head when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Hold on. Someone is at the door." Shizuo said and walked to the door. Aoba followed with the phone in his hand. Shizuo opened the door and saw no one in front of it. He blinked and looked around.

"Teenagers ding-dong ditching?" Aoba said.

_"...Oh no. Don't tell me...Is there a package?!"_

Shizuo looked on the ground in front of the door and frowned, picking up a package. "Yeah, there is."

_"Who is it from?"_

Shizuo turned the package over and froze, his eyes widening.

"Oh. My. God..." Aoba slowly said.

_"What? What does it say?! Tell me!"_

Shizuo stared at the black ink written hugely on the yellow package: _Gotcha_.

**to be continued...**

* * *

author's note: big spoiler; yes yes, Izaya got kidnapped by b2st. too obvious -_- anyways, hope you enjoyed? ppffft. you'll kill me for this update


	4. Video Tapes

**Disclaimer: i do not own shizaya or durarara. i only on this chapter (along with the chapters before it), the story, and the plot line. ENJOY**

**Izaya: Wait, why me?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE PUNISHED LIKE THIS?!**

**Shinra: Because Shizuo was being a jackass to you.**

**Shizuo: WHY ARE YOU BLAMING IT ON ME?!**

**Aoba: You're the one who outcast him -_-**

**Shizuo: Your point?**

**Shinra: -facepalm-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Video Tapes**

Shizuo stared at the package in his hands, frozen as his eyes locked on the red letters written on it. He couldn't even hear Shinra trying to get his attention on the other end of the phone. He was just frozen in place. So many thoughts ran through his mind, blaming himself for what had happened. He already knew what was in this package; a CD of some sort. It was Izaya's kidnapping video, no doubt about it. But was he ready to watch it...?

"We have to watch it." Aoba said, taking the cellphone out of Shizuo's hand as he grabbed the package. "Shinra, get over here now. We have to know what's in that video."

_"Right. I'll be over there in 10."_ Shinra said before hanging up. Aoba hung up the phone and looked up at Shizuo, reaching and gently put his hand on Shizuo's bicep. Shizuo swallowed hard and knitted his eyebrows together as he slowly turned around to face his friend, who looked as worried as he was. Shizuo leaned forward and rested his head on Aoba's shoulder, Aoba softening at their leader's vulnerable side and gently caressed his hair.

"I'm sorry, Shizuo...But please don't blame yourself." Aoba gently whispered into the others ear. Shizuo spoke nothing, for he chose not to argue with him. He knew it was his fault. If only he didn't shun Izaya, if only he didn't call him disgusting, if only he didn't kick him out of the gang...Izaya wouldn't be in the hands of _them_. Who knows what they plan on doing to him? Who knows what they're already doing to him?!

"Let's go..." Aoba said. Shizuo nodded a little and lifted his head off of Aoba's shoulder, exhaling deeply before he followed Aoba into the living-room. He sat down on the couch, resting his elbows on his knees as he laced his fingers together and pressed his lips to his locked hands. His eyes flicked up, watching Aoba sit down next to him with the laptop in his hands, along with the package. Shizuo felt himself tense slightly at the sound of the package being ripped open. His eyes, blank and emotionless, staring at Aoba's hands as the younger pulled out a CD case with the silver CD locked inside it. He didn't even hear Shinra run into the home, out of breathe like he just ran a thousand miles, and plop down beside Shizuo. Aoba opened the laptop and inserted the CD in after opening up Windows Media Player. They all watched the screen load before going black.

(a/n: everything in _**this**_ is the video)

**_"...Looks like there's not only one, but two betrayals on your hands." A deep voice said. _**

Shizuo stared at the still black screen, gripping his hands as his eyes slightly hardened.

**_"_**_**But I bet you're too dumb to realize it." A cover was lifted off of the camera, making the room more visible. Smack-dab in the middle was someone tied up to a chair. His head was low, his dark hair slightly locked together in sweat. With his arms tied behind him quite tightly, the boy had no way of escape.**_

Shizuo noticed that there wasn't a sign around his neck, like Kida had, stating the money they wanted. Before Shizuo got to identify, someone else popped into the camera view. He wore a ski-mask over his face to mask his identity. But what's the use?

_**"What's up kitties?" The man said, the smirk evident in his voice, as he reached up to take off his ski-mask. Dongwoon, the youngest male of B2ST. "This is typical stuff for you, am I right? This is like Kida's video, only that this video isn't fake." Dongwoon chuckled and moved out of the way. There was no someone standing behind the boy tied to the chair. He also had a**__**ski-mask over his face.**_

**_"It's nowhere near fake." The male said as he reached up to take off his mask._**

Shinra gasped, his eyes widening. "It's Kida! H-He's on their side, too?!" He exclaimed. Shizuo was silent, his eyes just staring at the boy tied to the chair.

_**"But I'm sure you already know that by now." Kida said and smiled. "Yes, yes, here I am. Not kidnapped by B2ST. I actually live quite comfortably here with them." He wrapped his arm around Dongwoon's shoulder as the other went to his side. "Dongwoon, Doojoon, and**__**Yoseob aren't as bad as you guys make them seem to be."**_

_**"It's not just them making us look bad. It's also the public." Dongwoon said and**__**Kida nods, pointing a finger at him.**_

**_"Touche." He said._**

"Wait a minute," Aoba said, narrowing his eyes. "There are two members missing." Shizuo turned his head and looked at him, blinking in slight confusion. "Kikwang and Junhyung. They didn't even mention their names." Aoba looked at Shizuo and Shinra, who shrugged.

"Maybe they're not in the gang anymore?" Shinra said. Aoba nodded and looked back at the computer screen.

"Could be..." He faintly said.

**_"Oh, yes, we forgot about a few more other people." Dongwoon said and nodded at someone, who seemed to be behind the camera. The cameraman shifted the camera around before placing it on a stand before walking over to the two of them, Dongwoon immediately facing the boy around to face the camera. "This is Yoseob."_**

_**"Doojoon, here." Another male said, walking to**__**Kida's side. "The leader of the group...Hey, come over here also. Don't be shy. What? Are you afraid they'll see you?" Doojoon seemed to be referring to someone hiding behind the camera's view. **_

_**"Get over here."**__**Kida said, waving a hand at the person. There was a sigh heard before footsteps approaching. A figure walked past the camera and stood in front of**__**Kida, who smiled and put his hands on his shoulder so he could turned him around.**_

"See?! I told you he wasn't lying!" Shinra said, pointing to the boy in Kida's hands. Mikado.

**_"You all know me by now." Mikado said, his expression cold as he stared into the camera. "You of all, Shizuo." Dongwoon chuckled and looked down at the boy tied up to the chair._**

_**"Enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business." He said and grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and yanked his head back roughly, earning a slightly loud yelp from the boy. The boy looked like he had been beaten, but not too roughly. His lower lip had a cut on it, his right cheek had a deep bruise, and his eyes-his fearful eyes-flooded with tears. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were slightly parted as he exhaled shaky breathes.**_

It was Izaya. Just like they had predicted.

As soon as Izaya's face was revealed, Aoba gasped as Shinra let out a small growl. Shizuo gripped his hands harder as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at Izaya's expression in the video, but Mikado's voice caused him to open his eyes.

**_"As you can tell, Shizu-chan, we want two things." Mikado said and glanced at Doojoon, who nodded. "We want Izaya dead and," He turned his head to look at the camera. "For you to watch."_**

**_"Which means you'll have to be _****here**_** as we kill him. You can not and will not**__**bribe us with money or anything, 'cause it won't work."**__**Kida said as he removed himself from his team-mates before going to Izaya's side. Izaya let out a pant, Dongwoon still gripping his hair, and slowly looked up at his 'friend'. "Sorry to disappoint you, Izaya. But we're not friends. We never were. I used you, actually. Thanks for being my toy!" Izaya whimpered softly and closed his eyes, the tears rolling down his cheeks.**_

**_"We'll give you a day to get over here. We put our meet-up destination in letter that will be included in the package. And you _****better**_** come alone, Shizuo." Doojoon growled. "Or we'll put a bullet in his head before you even get a chance to step foot towards us."**_

_**"Now, with that said and done, in the mean time, Izaya here will be mine." Kida said and grabbed Izaya's jaw harshly.**__**Izaya's eyes slightly widened and he began to squirm as Kida smashed their lips together. He whined as Kida forced his mouth to open by pulling down his jaw. Izaya squeezed his eyes closed and squirmed more, Dongwoon gripping his hair and yanking his head back harshly as Kida kissed him deeply.**__**Mikado watched with slightly knitted eyebrows, but the others next to him seemed amused.**__**Kida pulled back after a minute of an unsuccessful tongue battle and exhaled, wiping his mouth a little before he smirked and looked at the camera. **_

_**"Turn it off." He said. Mikado nodded and walked over to the camera, bending down a little. Before he turned off the camera, he looked into view and frowned.**_

The screen went black. The video was over, and they sat there in silence. Shizuo let out a heavy breathe as he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back, closing his eyes. Shinra covered his mouth with one hand as he got to his feet and began to pace. Aoba sat there on the couch, watching them before parting his lips to speak.

"They're calling you out." He said. Shizuo opened his eyes and looked up at Aoba. "They're taunting you...What are you going to do? You can't go there, they'll kill you!"

"We need to come up with a plan." Shinra said, rubbing his face.

"...I know I may regret this later, but...we have to call another group." Shizuo said and they both looked at him.

"Oh no...Not that group. Shizuo, please don't! They'll arrest us!" Shinra said. Shizuo shook his head no.

"They've been dying for a lead for B2ST. We've got the lead, guys. I know we're enemies, but we have something in common; our hatred towards B2ST. We have to try with them." He said.

"What if they arrest us?!" Aoba said. Shizuo sighed and got to his feet, grabbing his cellphone.

"If they arrest us," He began to dial a number. "...so be it." Shinra frowned and looked at Aoba. "I lost Kida, I lost Mikado," Shizuo looked up at them as he put his phone to his ear. "...I don't want to loose Izaya, either."

_"Annyeonghaseyo_ (translation: 'hello' in Korean),_ Seoul's Police Department, how many I help you?"_

"I will only talk to EXO." Shizuo said. The person on the other end of the phone went silent for a minute.

_"...One moment, please."_

Shizuo waited a minute while he was being directed to a different phone.

_"Hello, Officer Baekhyun speaking?"_

"Baekhyun, put me on speaker."

_"May I ask who this is first?"_

Shizuo could hear people softly talking in the background. "It's Shizuo." The other was silent. "..And I need your help." A soft _beep_ was heard and Shizuo now knew he was on speaker.

_"You're Shizuo Heiwajima from Durarara. Why would a gang need our help?" _It was a different voice and Shizuo knew exactly who it was. Kris, a Chinese-Canadian male who is the leader of the 6-member Chinese police group that works together with the other 6-memer Korean group.

"I got a lead on B2ST." Shizuo said and the other end went silent. "And I know you guys want to catch them as much as I do."

_"...Alright, Shizuo...Let's put aside our history for once. Tell us everything."_

So he did. Shizuo told him their story, every moment of their lives up until now. The other end was silent as Shizuo explained, as if actually listening to his events that led him to the troubled conclusion of calling them.

_"So you want to get your friend back?"_

"Yes." Shizuo said. "If you help me do that, I'll let you have B2ST..."

_"What's in it for us besides catching B2ST?"_

Shizuo sighed. "Look, I know you guys want to arrest us also. And if you do it, so be it. I just don't want to loose Izaya like I lost Mikado and Kida. After Izaya got taken from us, I realized a few things. If we weren't a gang, maybe Izaya wouldn't be in this position. Then again, we weren't a very violent gang in the mean while. We just got away with lots of things and got blamed for murders."

_"So what you're saying is...you and your gang won't become a gang after this? That you'll just become regular citizens?"_

Shizuo looked at Aoba and Shinra, who both nodded. "For Izaya's sake...Of course."

_"...Can't believe I'm saying this, but you got a deal, Shizuo."_

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

_author's note: here's the update. this is the newest chapter that i just got done typing up for you guys. just so you know EXO is a KPOP band consisting of 12 members, half of them being Chinese while the other half is Korean._


End file.
